Hands Down
by Vetis The Wicked
Summary: My idea of what should have hapened in the thunder plains. TidusRikku WAFF


Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters or a few of the lines at the begining either.

Author's note: This is a Tidus/Rikku fic, anyone who doesnt liket hat pairing then dont read this. It contains alot of WAFF, but it has a pretty steamy lemon as well. This occurs qwhen the group is passing through the thunder plains. it's slighty AU. This fic was inspired by the song 'hands down' by dashboard confesional. I wont be posting it here because its against the rules now.

A bolt of lightning split the ground barely three feet from the group.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka almost seemed amused.

"Stop kidding around." Lulu chided.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Wakka turned around to see Rikku half crouched and holding her shoulders.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

" 'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps!" Tidus wailed.

Another bolt struck the ground near Rikku and she fell forward with shreik. She crawled on her hands and knees quickly over to Tidus and wrapped her arms around his ankle, pressing her tear stained fce into his thigh.

Tidus tensed and first then relaxed and looked down at her as he knelt down slightly and ran his glove dhand through her hair trying to calm her.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" she said getting back up slowly and pointing to the rest stop over the ridge

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." Auron pointed out.

"I know, but... Just for a little while?"

Auron shakes his head and starts walking away. Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Kimhari follow. Tidus remains standing next to Rikku still looking concerned.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" she calls to the rest of the group. They ignore her and continue on.

"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?" They seem unafected by her pleas as they continue walking. Tidus remains at her side, evn though she doesn't seem to notice him there.

"I'm too young to die!" They are nearly out of view by now. Tidus wonders if they would really leave.

"Are you having fun doing this to me?"

Auron finally stops and turns around. "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."

Tidus lay back on his rest stop bed, staring at the ceiling. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Rikku was okay now. He sat up and looked at the door, contemplating going to check on her.

The dorknob turned and he blinked twice before realizing someoen was coming in.

Rikku came in and shut the door behind her. "I hope you don't mind. .I. .I don't want to be alone right now."

Tidus seemed surprised, but her moved over and patted the surface of the matress next to him.

Rikku got the hint and sat down, looking nervous.

"Are you that scared?" Tidus asked.

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell."

Lightining struck just outside the window and Rikku whimpered and slid closer until Tidus could feel her leaning into him.

"But he missed and hit me instead!" she continued. "It was a Thunder spell 'Bzzzzzzt!' "

"Ouch!" is all Tidus could say.

"I've been scared of lightning ever since."

Another bolt struck outside and Rikku buried her face in his shoulder.

Tidus turned toward her more and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist and rest his palm on her back, slowly running his fingers along her spine. "You can stay here with me tonight." he said very slowly. "If you want to." he added quickly.

Rikku looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes. "Really?"

Tidus smiled warmly and nodded.

Rikku leaned up and wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and nuzzling his cheek. "dryhg oui" she whispered, figuring he couldn't understand her but he probably knew what she had said.

As she let go of his neck, she slid back down and landed in his lap. she closed her eyes and lay against him. "oui'na fyns" she purred.

Tidus just sat there, not sure what to do and more afraid of what he wanted to do.

Rikuu shifted in his lap so her leg hung over the bed and she kicked out of her leather boots with some difuculty. After this she leant over and pulled her socks off, also pulling her gloves off in the process and tossing them across the room.

Tidus panicked alittle. "What. .What are you doing?"

Rikku turned so she was partially facing him and flashed him an inoscent look. "I'm just getting comfortable, It's hot in here you know."

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I...I guess it is." with some hesitation he pulle doff his arm gaurd and gloves and tossed them aside.

Rikku bent down off his lap slightly and reached down to hsi boots, pulling them off along with his socks and pushing them aside. "There, now isn't that better?"

Tidus nodded mutely.

Rikku moved off his lap and lay down on the top part of the bed.

Tidus shrugged and lay on the oposite end facing Rikku.

She smiled at him and lifted herself partially off the bed, sliding over until she lay a couple inches from him.

she leaned her head forward until her nose touched his neck. She brushed her nose and cheek along his neck and moved closer until he felt her legs against his.

Tidus couldn't begin keep his breathing even, or think about anything but the feel of Rikku's body against his. he shifted up on his side and slid his hand under her arm adn around her waist, pulling her whole body against his.

Rikku lent her leg forward behind his and bent it at he knee, brushing her foot along the back of his thigh. she slid herself up the bed alittle, her legs sliding ove his and her small breasts brushing over his chest.

Tidus wondered if she knew what this was doing to him at all as he felt her slid eonlong hsi body until he could see her eyes staring into his.

She smiled sadistically at him before tipping her head forward, her lips meeting his hesitantly at first then begining to press down as she leant in further.

Tidus' hand came up from her waist, along her back, and slid up tot he back of her head, his fingers entangling in her hair.

She moaned into his moth as she felt his lips part slowly and his tongue prod hers. she complied almost instantly, parting her lips just enough to allow the thin member to slide into her mouth. She honestly had no Idea what to do at this point, but Tidus seemed to have a few ideas as his tongue played along hers.

As they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. they looked at each other strangely. Tidus spoke first. "Is this..Is this right what we're doing?"

"I'm not sure. Aren't you in love with yunie? I don't want to do this to her but it feels. ." she nuzzled his cheek. "It feels too good."

Tidus nodded mutely and leane dhis head down, his lips touching lightly to her neck. He parted them over the soft flesh, drawing it into his mouth slightly and playing his tongue over it, baring hsi teeth down just alittle.

Rikku moaned in the back of her throught. Her skin seemed to burn whereevr he touched.

His free hand caressed up her side, arching under her breast and caressing it roughly through the dense fabric of her shirt.

Rikku moaned and leaned into his hand.

He moved his hand away from her breast to her great dismay and shifted her to her back, sliding over her so he was partially stradaling her legs, as he slid both hands down to her hips and back up her sides, undoing the ties at the sides of her shirt and sliding it over her head, leaving her laying in her light pink cotton bra with one cup slid partially off exposing the top of her breast.

Tidus lay her shirt over the top of the headboard as he slid himself back and leaned his head in, trailing tongue and teeth down her neck and over her shoulders.

When he got just abover her breasts he begand to nuzzle her arm, sliding his cheek down to her wrist and shifting over to her exposed stomach.

he dragged his lips just abover her waistline slowly and moved up slightly, dipping his tongue to taste her soft skin.

His head bumped the inderside of her right breast and he pulled back, reaching one hand out and pulling her bra down to expose her breasts.

he quickly leaned back in and touched his lips to the outer edge of her breast, working his tongue and lips in a spiral toward the center. When his mouth passed over her hardened peak she bit her lip and twitched alittle. He parted his lips over her tip and traced his tongue along the edge, ocasionally passing over it to hear her breath catch in the back of her throught.

Her hands found there way to the back of his neck as sh ran her nails over his skin, which only served to encourage him.

He moved his lips from her tip and ran his teeth along the side of her breast, switching over to the other one, dragging his lips just below the nipple before moving them up and flicking his tongue roughly over her peak.

Rikku moaned loudly and involuntarily pushed herself into his movements.

Tidus slid his hands under her back and rolled to the side and unto hsi back, pulling her on top of him and briefly braking contact with her breast.

He lent in and kissed the top of her left breast, pulling away after that and nuzzling under her chin.

She purred and settled herself comfortably on top of him, laying her head on his shoulder facing his neck.

As he felt her hot breath graze his neck he vaguely heard her moan. "E muja oui."

Tidus smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too."

Authors note: I apologize for my lack of understanding of rikku's clothing if i described anything wrong. I figure you all know how to translate the al bhed for yourselves by now so i won't bother. Tell me what you thought of that. I could have written more lemnon but i was trying to keep this cute and not really hard core. If any of you want to see a longer version, a sequal, or more lemon, review and tell me. Until next time: Syo dra vunlac uv ajem pa luhvicat uh drean fyo du veht oui.


End file.
